The Five Amigos
The Five Amigos is the name of a group of five Adélie Penguins. The group consists of Ramón, Nestor, Raul, Lombardo, and Rinaldo. The Amigos play a key role in Happy Feet, helping Mumble find the "aliens" and also getting him to accept himself for who he is. Members Ramón Ramón is idk bro. His often bragging about himself and has the most ideas. The other amigos seem to respect their leader as they love his ideas, laugh at his jokes, don't mind his bragging and high-fin when he does something cool. Nestor Nestor is the second amigo, who is the best singer of the group. He is always, along with the others, trying to stop Ramón from running his beak and insulting others. He has a tall and spiky piece of feathers which is black and blue. He is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Raul Raul is the third amigo, who is the best rapper of the group. Raul has physical issues at times, which includes stomach aches. This usually happens when he is scared. He is the only one of the group that is bald. Although, he does have a feather shape white spot on the back of his neck. He is voiced by Lombardo Boyar. Lombardo Lombardo is the fourth amigo, who is mostly a backup singer. He tries to stop Ramón by hitting him, instead of talking to him. He has a curved black piece of feathers. He is voiced by Johnny Sanchez. Rinaldo Rinaldo is the fifth amigo, who doesn't talk as much. He tries to avoid stopping Ramón from saying rude things, so he doesn't get involved in any altercations. He stays at the back of the group. He has a flat, black and blue piece of feathers.﻿ He is voiced by Jeffrey Garcia. Trivia *In fan-fictions when they get things wrong, they will say, "We Don't Got It!". Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover *The Story of The Five Amigos *The Story of The Five Amigos 2 *The Story of The Five Amigos 3 *The Beginning of The Five Amigos *Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version) *A Hut in Cape Adare *The Five Amigos get a Tickle Torment *Roy the Elder gets a Tickle Torment *Ramón's Burrito Dream *Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory *Happy Feet Episode; Clash of the Sea Monsters *Happy Feet 0.5 (ending only, does not speak except for Ramón) *Tickle Torment Future *The Ultimate Snowball Fight *The Fish Job *Atticus Farts *Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory *Raul's Tickle Torment Part 1 (only Raul, Nestor and Lombardo) *Raul's Tickle Torment Part 2 (only Raul) *Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica Gallery The Five Amigos_wall_800.jpg The Story of The Five Amigos Title.jpg|The Amigos as they appear in a title of The Story of The Five Amigos by MarioFan65. Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps com-9326.jpg|The Amigos with Lovelace watching Mumble finding the Ailens. The Five Amigos getting tickled.png|The Five Amigos getting tickled by MarioFan65 The Five Amigos playing in the water.png|The Five Amigos playing in the water by MarioFan65 The Five Amigos meet Dimentio.png|Fan art of The Amigos meeting Dimentio by MarioFan65 The Five Amigos face to face in the Snowball Fight.png|The Five Amigos going face to face in the Snowball Fight by MarioFan65 Happy Feet - IT'S MY 6-MONTH ANNIVERSARY ON DEVIANTART!.png|The Five Amigos celebrating MarioFan65's 6-Month anniversary on deviantArt Happy Feet - HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!.png|The Five Amigos celebrating the fourth of July by MarioFan65 The Five Amigos watches Rio 2.png|The Amigos watching Rio 2 by MarioFan65 The Five Amigos watching Robin Williams' gravestone.png|The Five Amigos watching Robin Williams' gravestone as he died on August 11, 2014 The Five Amigos celebrate Raynaron's birthday.png|The Five Amigos celebrating Raynaron's birthday at Gentoo Beach The Amigos, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito celebrating Raynaron's birthday.png|The Amigos, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito celebrating Raynaron's birthday Happy Feet - Amigos Forever.png|Amigos Forever! The Five Amigos' Worst Iceberg Ship.png|The Amigos at their worst iceberg ship Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:The Amigos Category:Heroes Category:Adélie Penguins Category:Allies Category:Deuteragonists Category:Groups Category:Males Category:Real Characters